


Isabella

by GabbyD



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: When Oswald comes back to the mansion after a long day, he finds out Ed isn't alone.(A story I wrote right after 3x04, before the rest aired. It was my idea of what Isabella would be and how Oswald and Edward's relationship would start. Butch is there because I didn't know they would get rid of him.)





	

“Who is this?”

Oswald’s voice made Edward, who was until then smiling down at a blond woman, turn startled and step in front of her. If Oswald had any hope it was someone related to his political or otherwise career, it was crushed by now.

Not wanting to doubt Ed just yet, he simply smiled waiting for introduction.

“Oswald! This is— Ms. Kringle’s—” Ed started, hesitantly like the Penguin hadn’t seen his friend be ever since they’ve met for the first time.

Oswald looked at the woman, who also looked confused at Ed’s behaviour. “The girl with the glasses?” Oswald asked confused. Had she been an experiment from Strange too? 

“Yes! No.” Ed fixed his glasses nervously, before retorting to what he does best and said one of his numerous riddles, looking quite proud of it even if still hesitant.

Having no patience for riddles at the moment, Oswald simply tilted his head. Apparently the lady wasn’t up for it either as she simply walked past Ed and offered her hand to shake.

“I’m Isabella Kringle! Nice to meet you, Mayor Cobblepot.” She dropped her hand as the only thing he offered back was a tight smile. “Didn’t Ed tell you about me?”

He looked at the other man while still smiling. “No, he didn’t. How rude must I be appearing to you, I didn’t even know we had guests.” His hold on his umbrella tightened. “How silly of me!”

“Sister,” Ed completed his own riddle. “She’s Kristen’s older sister.”

Oswald stared at him.

“She came to Gotham for me, to talk to me,” he explained. “She apparently forgives me for the… horrible things I did while I was ‘insane’.” The usual cold glint in Ed’s eye came back as he recited it all as if it was a joke.  

“Honestly, Kristen told me about him before, how happy she had been with him. I knew he was a good man, different from her old boyfriends,” the woman continued, oblivious to Ed’s expression. “When I heard he had been released, I had to come and talk to him.”

Was this woman stupid?

“Oh, did you?” he asked dangerously. Behind her Ed prepared himself for the inevitable storm.

“Yes, and he was kind enough to talk to me even after everything that happened.”

“And how long have you been in town, Mrs. Isabella?” Oswald continued in false politeness.

“It’s miss, really. And not long, just a few days. We had dinner together as soon as I was able to enter in contact with him.”

Oswald heard Butch snicker somewhere near him.

“Mm, did you? In a fancy restaurant, I suppose?”

“Oswald, it’s not like that, I—”

“No, he cooked for me. Really kind of him, honestly, I know nothing in this city. Did you know he’s an amazing cook?”

Ed abandoned all pretenses as he looked at her like he couldn’t believe she could be this oblivious. Was she doing it on purpose?

The Penguin smiled. “I do,” he started. “Sadly, _Ms._ Isabella is not welcome here. There’s simply too much to do, and not everything is for the public eye. I am, after all, the Mayor.”

“Oswald—”

“No can do, _Eddie_ ,” he cut the other shortly. “Butch! Please escort her out of the mansion, I’m busy today.” He eyed at the large man, who looked like christmas came early. “And for God’s sake, please take that stupid grin off your face.”

“Sure thing, boss,” the man answered still smiling. “C’mon ma’am, I’m really sorry for this.”

The woman looked confused at Ed and the man sighed. “Oswald, please. Listen to me.”

“What is it, Ed?”

Penguin stares at the man, vaguely aware of Butch still waiting for a confirmation of his orders near him. Honestly the incompetent probably just wanted to eavesdrop on them; Oswald knew he was never a big fan of Ed.

“I—I apologize, I should’ve told you about her, I know that. It’s just, I wasn’t ready yet. I needed it to be perfect,” Ed tried to explain, moving his hands around.

Oswald scoffed, acting as if the very presence of the woman offended him. “Yes, she’s _special_ , I get it,” he sneers, his words poisonous.

“No, _you_ are.”

“Oh.” Oswald freezes, his anger evaporating leaving him speechless instead, regretting his jealous side for a moment. “Me?”

“Of course. Oswald, it’s not what you’re thinking. Ms. Kringle, she… she meant a lot to me, yes, but even more than that she meant the start of who I really am. Thanks to her I was able to accept myself, and later form a bond to you; I couldn’t be more grateful,” he said, not once looking away from Oswald. “That’s what I wanted with Isabella. When she first approached me I thought it was a great opportunity, it would be symbolic you see, but I needed to prepare things first. For _us_. We couldn’t get caught again, not now.”

“Edward?” Isabella asked confused, only to be ignored and have her arm grabbed by Butch.

“I want her to represent our beginning, Oswald.”

“I…” The Penguin stared at him, touched, then simply turned smiling wide. Behind him Ed was smirking as well, knowing what was ahead. “Butch! Please take Ms. Isabelle to the basement, we have business to settle.”

The large man sighed. “Yes, boss.”  
  
“And do take that frown off your face, will you? Today is a celebration day. Come on, dear Ed, let’s have some _fun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed <3
> 
> (My idea was that Isabella was somehow related to Kristen and she went back to Gotham for Edward. Whether she told the truth or not was not relevant, though I doubt she did. She probably wanted revenge, but Ed had other plans.)


End file.
